The Ekat and Tomas
by Candysweetstories
Summary: This is a fluffy one shot Ted and Reagan romance story.


"Get away from me!" shrieked Reagan still asleep with a nightmare. A gloved hand reached up to her neck as she struggled with the ropes that confined her to the torture chair. The hand grabbed her and slammed her onto the floor. "Ow!" she screamed as she regained her conscious

_~Reagan~_

When I woke up I found myself on the floor with blood trickling down my head. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them when I found that my nightmare replayed when it was dark. I felt scared and very weak. The vespers will find me I thought. This very thought scared the hell out of me so my eyes filled up with tears. I needed my family I NEED my sister she would have gave me strength so I would have been up and trying protect everyone instead of sulking on the floor covered in blood. Blood that was the word that brought back the previously numbed pain. The pain was unbearable when mixed with fear and sorrow. So I cried out in agonized pain.

~Ted~

I lay awake on my bed reading a book that my parents wrote about the advanced Ekat inventions. It felt good to have my eyesight back I didn't even mind that I had to stay in a top-secret underground Mardigal hideout so the vespers don't find me. I would occasionally feel that I could hear the voices of the vespers ringing through my head. This would cause me to crumple to the ground with my hands on my ears trying to block the torturous voice while the tears flowed down his voice and his heart thumped painfully against his chest. As I was turning the page I heard a voice cry out in agonized pain, I exactly knew whom that voice belonged to. So I rushed to her room and thrust the door open. On the floor I saw Reagan Holt crumpled on the floor with an endless flow of blood flooding down her beautiful face. As soon as I saw her injury I ran back to my room and grabbed my first aid kit and flew back to her room.

~Regan~

When I saw Ted come in to my room I knew he would save me like all those times he did in my dreams. The second he appeared he disappeared I felt like reaching out and grabbing him but I couldn't move my paralyzed body. A couple of seconds later he appeared again and I breathe out relieved. He started to fix my wounded head while whispering to me.

" Reagan stay with me. " cried Ted

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I looked at him in despair I hoped he would understand how I felt about him.

" I-I love you," whispered Ted after he had fixed Reagan's head and cradled her limp body in his arms.

~NOBODY'S POV~

Those simple words brought some energy back to Regan and she stirred in Ted's arms. Reagan wrapped her arms around Ted's neck and pulled him closer to her and whispered in a hoarse voice "Please stay with me".

~Ted~

When Reagan whispered those 4 words my heart did a somersault, of course I would stay with her. She was the only person that made me feel this way. I looked down on the 13 year old as I gently placed her on her bed. I tried to pry her hands off me but her grip was to strong. So I just lay next to her and pulled her closer, her body fit perfectly into mine. She looked like an innocent little angel, but I knew I shouldn't be crushing on her, she was a Tomas and she was 6 years younger than me. But I knew I didn't care what she was I just cared for her.

~Reagan~

When I woke up I saw Ted sleeping right next to me. I carefully tried to untangle my self from his arms but despite the effort his eyes flew open. He had the most beautiful eyes ever. They were like emeralds luring me closer. He cleared his throat and asked me " Are you okay? " I was still mesmerized by his eyes and just nodded then my gaze moved to his lips. He seemed to know what I was thinking and pulled me onto his lap and pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him onto the bed and laid on top of him and soon we were making out.

~Ted~

Reagan and I were just starting to get into it when the door flew open. We didn't care until we heard the voices scream, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one shot. Ted and Reagan are my favorite couple. REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
